


Kid Destiny

by VinceOnAStick



Series: Kid Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Fallen, Kid Icarus: Uprising - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinceOnAStick/pseuds/VinceOnAStick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human named Pit finds out he's both a guardian, and an angel. A Ghost claims that he's Pit's ghost, and that he needs to free a goddess by the name of Palutena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind, this took me 20 minutes to write, and I basically improvised.

Kid Destiny

Chapter 2: Restoration

 

Pit had no idea what to think. He took a look around, and noticed clusters of rusted, destroyed vehicles, the likes of which Pit had never seen. He realised that Ghost was not making this up, and that Pit has been dead for a long time. He began to question several things: Where was Palutena? “Hey, Ghost?” Pit was interrupted by a stern warning from Ghost. “I didn’t bring you back to life just so you can die again. Get. Moving.” Realising that Ghost was not kidding, Pit made a mad dash for the building ahead of him.

It was dark inside the old building. “So, gho-” He was stopped again. “Quiet! They are right above us!” Whispered Ghost, sternly. Pit was becoming more and more irritated with Ghost. Pit said nothing, as he moved ahead through the building. Sprinting through hallways and things like that, Pit and Ghost came through avery dark area of what looked like a hangar. “We can’t survive out in the open like this, especially in darkness like this. Let me see what I can do.” Ghost took a look around. “Another one of these hardened military systems, centuries of technology working against me.” Pit had no idea that he was dead for this long. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and illuminated the room. That’s when Pit saw the fallen for the first time. “Ghost, what are those things?!” Ghost was nervous, but calm. “Through here! I got the door open!” Ghost hovered over a strange device. “Here, I found a rifle! Grab it!” Pit was confused. “A what?” “Just grab it!” Startled, Pit snatched the old, battered weapon. “I hope you know how to use that thing.” Pit did not. It could not be that hard. But somehow, he felt like he knew.

Rifle in hand, Pit moved towards a hallway, but with lasers. “Tripmines! Don’t touch them!” Pit crouched to avoid the lasers. A figure moved in the area across from him. “What was that?” Asked Pit. “Something we need to dodge, and kill in the future.” Said Ghost. Moving around the corner, Pit held the rifle with one hand, towards a fallen dreg, who was pointing a weapon of his own at Pit. Pulling the trigger, the recoil took out the dreg, and knocked Pit on the ground. “What just happened there?” Asked Pit. “Well, guardian, maybe if you held the rifle correctly, maybe you would be winning this fight!” Said Ghost. “What the heck is a rifle?!” Asked Pit, trying not to make it obvious that he used different weapons. Ghost knew anyways. “Hold one end of the ammo clip with your other hand.” Pit knew what to do from there. Sure enough, he held the correct end of the weapon, and fired again, at another dreg who ambushed him. The dreg was vanquished in seconds. Pit held the staff, inspecting it. “What happened to the weapons i’m used to?” Asked Pit. “I’m guessing you’re more ancient than we realised. But, don’t worry, Guardian. Your physical appearance from when you died has been kept, so you do not look like an old man.” Pit heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad to know that he was not an old man. “I better keep moving.” Thought Pit. 

Running through more hallways, he noticed a strange device, guarded by several fallen. “Guardian, we’ve got dregs, a few vandals, and a captain.” “I have no idea what those are.” Said Pit. “The dregs are the humanoid ones with the pistols. You know, the small ones.” Said Ghost. The Vandals are the ones with fur arms, a rifle, and two swords. The ones that are bigger than the dregs.” “What about the six-armed one? The big guy?” Asked Pit, nervously. “That’s the captain. Be cautious, guardian. He has a shield.” Great. Pit had a kinetically damaging rifle, while the shield was an orange color. Pit charged into the room, targeting the captain. The captain ordered the rest of the pack to take defensive action. Dregs fired at him, one of the vandals was shooting, and the other two were attempting to strike him down. Pit’s training from ancient times paid off. His quick thinking and fast running speed as well as his dexterity made him useful. He quickly cleared out the dregs and vandals, and just left him against the captain. Pit managed to bring down the captain’s shields. Emerging from the small room to an outdoor area, it had already gotten dark. “This used to be an old cosmodrome.” Said Ghost. Centuries have really worn this place down. However, Ghost was surprised to see that it still stood. “I do not remember a cosmor- whatsit?” “I guess you came from a time period from a longer time than what Palutena had expected.” Pit was startled to hear that name. “Lady Plautena! Is she okay?!” Asked Pit. “I’m afraid not.” Replied Ghost. “The darkness has a hold of her.” “This is Hades’s doing.” Said Pit, under his breath. “Incoming!” Said Ghost, to the sound of a fallen Ketch. “Fallen ships?! THIS close to the SURFACE?!” Ghost was alarmed, and afraid. “MOVE!!” Heeding his warning, Pit ran past every bit of fallen that stood in his way. He had no intent to fight. Not even his wings, compressed in his armor, bothered him in this sprint. He even ignored the massive ketch. Pit managed to not get hit, and made it to a docking bay across the field. There, he found an old jumpship. “It’s an old ship. It has not made a jump in centuries.” Said Ghost. “Will it fly?” ASked Pit. Ghost was confident. “I can make it work.” Ghost vanished again, but the ship began to start it’s engines. After a few moments, the ship was ready to fly, and was off the ground. “I can take you to the city. Now, about that transmat-” A fallen archon had entered the fray! “Pulling you in!” Pit vanished into the ship. The ship was holding against fallen rounds. AS the ship hovered out of the building, the ship blasted off into the distance. "You can come back for them when you're ready!" Said Ghost.

“He’s something different, isn’t he?” Said Magnus. “I’ll bet on it.” He appeared to be talking to himself, but he wasn’t…….


End file.
